


Good Show Love

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lavender Brown Lives, Party Games, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Cormac has always had a thing for showing off, and Lavender has always had a thing for quidditch players. The perfect dare gives them both what they crave.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Cormac McLaggen
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Good Show Love

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles. 
> 
> I can basically guarantee these will be expanded on greatly at some point in the near future! Hope you enjoy a tease! Drabbles are evil LMAO
> 
> Square Prompt: Semi Public/Public Sex

“You like them watching don't you?” Cormac growled into her ear as he thrusted in and out of slick heat at a bruising pace. He was so lost in the moment he could no longer hear the hoots and cheers of the party around them. 

Lavender whimpered as he pushed her down onto his cock by the shoulders. Driving it deeper. Relishing the sound of his bollocks smacking her upper thighs that were wet with her own arousal.

“You like showing off your naked arse. You like getting pounded into the wall like a common slut for everyone to see,” he said confidently. Considering how much he was enjoying getting off with their audience it wasn’t a bad thing. His own trousers had fallen to his ankles revealing his lower half completely as he shagged her ruthlessly without care.

“Ohhh….I do!” Lavender cried out when he pressed her exposed breasts harder against the wall. One of the first things he'd done when accepting the challenge was shove her shirt up over them. Fondling the flesh roughly as he sucked on her nipples shamelessly in front of everyone. 

The other Gryffindor beared down on his shaft, letting the strength of his movement keep her standing upright as she started to come with a mewling cry. It was deafening so close to her, but he wasn’t able to resist the urge to bite down on her neck. The resulting response being her pushing her arse out for him, and gasping endlessly. Her inner walls constantly clenching around his aching cock. 

It caused him to thrust harder past the resistance. A pressure of sparking nerves in his belly making his sack tighten. Since the second he had entered her it was begging for release due to excitement. Placing one hand beside Lavender’s face, makeup smeared from their intense snogging session before, he came with a heavy grunt. 

“Fuck yes you dirty minx. Take it all,” Cormac moaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside her. Every spurt leaving his body sending a new pulse of overwhelming pleasure through him. His skin and core tingling with happiness. 

Humming to himself as his climax began fading he lazily licked at the bruising bite mark he had left on her. The loud noise of the party’s applause began to register in his ears. Their enthusiasm at the performance swelling his pride. No doubt they would be the talk of the week for not turning down such a dare. 

Cormac chuckled and pulled out of her. With his cock dripping with both of their cum he stepped back to admire the sight. The spent witch pushed her body away from the wall. Her clothes were completely disheveled, skirt still resting up on her hips, as she hung her head between her arms continuing to pant. For good measure he smacked her arse cheek. The surprise move sent her jolting forward, and Lavender turned around to glare at him.

“Good show love,” he grinned with a wink. 


End file.
